Kiss The Gunner
by TheLadyBluebird
Summary: Ciel ne supporte plus de voir que Sebastian peut survivre à n'importe quelle blessure. Traduction de la fiction de PrincessIxi. Attention, histoire extrémement sombre...


_Bonjour =)_

_Voila une nouvelle traduction de fiction : Celle-ci est de PrincessIxi. _

_J'ai voulu la traduire parce que je l'ai trouvée extrêmement intéressante, du point de vue des sentiments de Ciel. Quelles peuvent être les réactions d'un enfant qui vient de tout perdre, et qui se retrouve avec un démon presque indestructible à ses cotés ?_

_Cette fiction est très, très sombre, et vire rapidement vers le gore, donc esprits sensibles s'abstenir ! _

_**Disclaimer : **__Les personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne fais que traduire la fiction de PrincessIxi. _

_**Auteur : **__http(:/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/784019/PrincessIxi_

_**Fiction originale : **__http(:/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6350446/3/Potboiler_

_« Kiss the Gunner's daughter » est une vieille expression anglaise, utilisée par les marins pour désigner une sanction disciplinaire._

Kiss The Gunner : 

.

**35. Cicatrices **

Hurler et pleurer comme un enfant ne va pas améliorer la situation, se réprimande Ciel, tombant à genoux pour évaluer l'étendue du dommage. Les rues enneigées de Londres caressent sa peau, un vent froid effleure ses mollets dénudés et ses cuisses. Il hyperventile un peu.

Sebastian est recroquevillé sur le sol, saignant d'une blessure cachée sous ses vêtements, à sa poitrine, et cela fait à peine un mois que Ciel a eu dix ans, son esprit encore étroit ne lui ayant pas laissé imaginer qu'il existait des créatures surnaturelles autres que les démons.

Le corps du loup-garou est étendu à peu prés un mètre plus loin, une masse de fourrure, de griffes et de crocs brisés. Il essaye de ne pas vomir en sentant l'odeur de chien mouillé.

Les yeux de son majordome sont à moitié fermés, semblant demander à Ciel pourquoi il se lamente. Les mains du Comte sont parcourues de spasmes, et ses avant bras et épaules se mettent eux aussi à trembler rapidement, sous l'effort qu'il doit fournir pour ne pas sangloter. Au moins les membres restent attachés entre eux, ce qui permet à Ciel de détacher les boutons de la veste à queue de pie de Sebastian, puis de son veston, et enfin de sa chemise. Trente boutons. Jamais une mission n'avait semblée aussi impossible, mais il décide tout de même de la remplir.

Il révèle alors ce à quoi une tranche de viande ressemblerait après avoir été massacrée par un couteau dentelé.

« Tant d'honnêtes larmes pour un démon tel que moi. Je suis très honoré, My Lord, ». Il n'avait pas réalisé que sa détermination s'était autant effritée - mais, intéressant, son œil marqué ne pleurait pas. Il réalise aussi tardivement qu'il ne veut pas que Sebastian meure et le laisse seul. Cette idée est si puissante dans son esprit, qu'elle réveille un autre torrent de larmes humiliant.

Mystifié, peut être même un peu flatté par le geste sincère, Sebastian lève une main - non sans gémir un peu -, ses doigts gantés traçant doucement le contour du cache-œil en cuir, puis de ses joues trempées, encore arrondies par l'enfance, et enfin de ses lèvres si délicates et si petites qu'elles ressemblent à celle d'un ange de Botticelli - avant de gémir une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort, et c'est alors que quelque chose de merveilleux commence.

Sa poitrine déchirée en deux commence à se rassembler, et le son des os qui se réarrangent est extrêmement déplaisant, mais Ciel ne peut détacher ses yeux du miracle. Trente secondes plus tard, il y a seulement une cicatrice brillante courant du sternum à la mâchoire comme indication d'un quelconque dommage.

La bouche de Ciel s'ouvre en grand, récoltant un rire amusé.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu pouvais te guérir ainsi ! » Crie Ciel, ses oreilles rouge vif sous le coup de la honte, tout en frappant l'épaule de Sebastian.

**28. Honnête **

Est quelque chose que Sebastian n'est pas.

**74. Furieux**

Après leur première attaque surnaturelle, Ciel ordonne à ses domestiques de quitter le manoir pour la soirée, entrainant Sebastian à sa suite dans la cave à vin pour _une discussion._

« Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que tu as négligé de me dire ? » grogne Ciel, marchant de long en large, revolver Colt serré fermement dans sa main droite.

« Je vous ais tout dit, jeune maitre, » répond automatiquement Sebastian, ses yeux froids comme de la glace.

« Menteur ! »

Les sautes d'humeur du Comte sont devenues de plus en plus erratiques au fur et à mesure qu'il apprend à surmonter la mort de ses parents, et qu'il réalise oh combien horrible il est, pour oser en finir avec la période de deuil aussi vite. Dire qu'il ne se sent pas en sécurité serait un euphémisme.

Le revolver tressaute dans ses mains, douille étincelant dans l'air, l'odeur de poudre gagne en puissance, et la balle traverse d'un bout à l'autre le pied de son majordome. Le démon trébuche et tombe au sol, dans une parfaite représentation de l'agonie.

Il entend le grincement familier du ressort remettant la détente en place.

« Vas-tu mourir un jour ? » demande Ciel, trouvant sa respiration avec difficulté alors que son souffle sort en de courtes inspirations. Le souffle de Sebastian est assez instable lui aussi. Il le regarde par en dessous ses mèches de cheveux, visage tordu de douleur alors que sa peau se referme d'elle-même.

« Je suis un démon, jeune maitre. Je ne mourrais jamais vraiment. Et je peux réparer la plupart de mes blessures. »

« _La plupart_ des blessures ? » interroge Ciel, et alors même que son pied est guéri, Sebastian reste allongé d'un air soumis. « Je propose que nous testions cette théorie, ». Avant que Sebastian n'ait pu le convaincre du contraire, une balle explose à l'arrière de son crane, le sang giclant sur le sol pavé, quelques cheveux collés à la peau et morceaux de cervelle gisant dans la flaque de sang.

Le majordome commence lentement à trembler, tombant sur le coté et atterrissant sur le flanc, ses yeux vides écarquillés sous le coup de la surprise, la blessure encore grésillante formant un troisième œil sur son front. Ciel ouvre son Colt, laissant tomber négligemment les douilles non utilisées, et remet des balles, le visage neutre.

La marque de son œil le brûle terriblement.

« C'était extrêmement mal élevé, jeune maitre, » un souffle à peine audible s'échappe des lèvres ensanglantées de Sebastian, la vie revenant peu à peu dans ses yeux marrons, et il finit par s'assoir avec précaution. A la vitesse d'un escargot, l'arrière de sa tête se répare. « Je ne sais vraiment pas ou vous avez récupéré ces affreuses manières- »

Une troisième balle traverse son cœur, le sang s'échappant cette fois ci de sa bouche. Ciel doit se reculer pour éviter que la flaque de sang ne touche ses chaussures. Sebastian s'appuie sur ses mains, s'accrochant cette fois ci à la vie un peu plus difficilement.

La marque de Ciel pulse sur le même rythme que les battements effrénés du cœur blessé de Sebastian.

« En avez-vous fini ? » arrive-t-il à dire en crachant un caillot de sang sur le sol. Une balle brille à la lumière, flottant au milieu du sang qu'il vient de rejeter.

_Non._

Ciel veut que le démon soufre encore plus. Dix fois plus que sa propre tragédie. Transférer ce sentiment sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il veut tirer et tirer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement brisé et incapable de se tenir sans l'aide de ses mains. Et cela fait tellement du bien.

Il prend une grande inspiration et tire à travers la colonne vertébrale - une entaille apparait et les os brisés sont libérés de leur prison corporelle et vestimentaire. Du sang gicle de son dos, dessinant des toiles compliquées dans les cheveux de Ciel et sur sa joue. Ciel donne un coup de pied à Sebastian, puis le retourne, son sourire aussi grand que celui du démon, et il laisse tomber son revolver pour sortir son couteau de poche de sa botte.

Il se laisse tomber sur le sol et pense qu'il entend le démon rire, un rire douloureux et perçant alors qu'il se fraye un chemin à travers le tissu épais de la veste, du veston et de la chemise pour trancher la peau douce de son estomac - puis il réalise que le rire sort de sa bouche.

La peau blessée laisse s'échapper un autre flot de sang - il en a déjà perdu au moins cinq fois plus qu'un humain normal - et les intestins essayent de sortir, étant enfin libérés de leur prison.

Ciel passe ses mains dans le liquide épais, et sa peau pique et devient poisseuse et chaude, alors qu'il empêche la peau de se recoudre, et commence à tirer sauvagement sur ce qu'il présume est le gros intestin.

Un véritable hurlement s'échappe alors des lèvres de Sebastian, et Ciel plonge toujours plus profond, se demandant si il peut amener ses mains au-delà des organes, caresser sa cage thoracique et serrer son cœur - avant de l'arracher.

« J-jeune maitre, » la voix de Sebastian tremble délicieusement, et les bras de Ciel se resserrent d'une façon menaçante.

« Crains tu pour ta vie, Sebastian ? » demande Ciel d'une voix douce, se stabilisant sur ses genoux tout en se penchant au dessus du corps tremblant de son majordome.

« Je crains pour la votre. »

**55. Ennui**

Récemment, il a réalisé que toutes les petites choses qui ne faisaient que l'ennuyer, sont soudainement devenues _bien plus imposantes._

L'habitude répugnante qu'a Finny de se curer les ongles, le rire aigu d'Elizabeth, faire une fausse note en jouant du violon, ou le second trou sur la route qui lui fait se cogner la tête quand ils font route vers Londres.

Et les facultés de guérisons incompréhensibles de Sebastian.

Au fond de lui, Ciel sait qu'il est déraisonnable à ce sujet. Comme si il devait être dérangé par le fait que Sebastian puisse se débarrasser de n'importe quel coup ou blessure, et ne pas de réjouir d'avoir un majordome que rien n'arrête. Peut être que, juste un peu, la raison pour laquelle il est si perturbé par cela est qu'il a tant souffert et a toutes les cicatrices pour en faire la preuve - et il ne peut tout simplement pas supporter que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit pas aussi misérable que lui.

« A genoux. »

L'ordre est aboyé, dans la sombre librairie, et ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive. Cet endroit, mis à part l'extérieur du domaine, est la pièce la plus éloignée et la plus insonorisée de tout le manoir, par rapport au reste des domestiques.

Dans la main de Ciel, il y a un fouet à neuf lanières.

Sur la table à coté de lui, des couteaux qui ne devraient être utilisés que pour couper des tranches de viande, des fils coupants, des sécateurs aiguisés et une faux de jardinage. La longueur de la table dépasse la taille de Ciel. Et elle est couverte par divers instruments de torture, sans parler de ceux déjà mentionnés.

« Enlève ta chemise » siffle Ciel, agrippant le cuir fermement entre ses mains. Il grince sur ses gants protectifs.

C'est presque hebdomadaire. Pousser Sebastian à ses limites démoniaques. Ciel insiste sur le fait que c'est bénéfique pour chacun d'eux, sachant que Sebastian ne peut être blessé tant qu'il n'abandonne pas son corps d'emprunt. Il se ment à lui-même. Ciel a réussi à se convaincre qu'il s'agit de l'entière vérité, mais son rusé démon voit facilement à travers ses mensonges.

Lentement, gardant toujours ses yeux perçants sur Ciel, Sebastian déboutonne la première pièce de vêtements. Dans presque _n'importe quelle autre _situation, cela aurait pu être un strip-tease. La veste à queue de pie tombe sur le sol, le badge d'argent du majordome en chef et sa montre à gousset tintant sur le bois. Puis tombent à coté son veston, serré comme un corset féminin, et enfin sa chemise.

Ciel sourit. Il va vraiment _apprécier_ ce moment.

.

_Fin ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ( survécu ) à cette traduction ^-^_


End file.
